<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sick of losing soulmates by harboraranya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628138">sick of losing soulmates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harboraranya/pseuds/harboraranya'>harboraranya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Slaps roof of car, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, op hasn't been touched in 6 years and this is now your problem!, strap in boys, this bad boy can fit SO much projection into it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harboraranya/pseuds/harboraranya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I ask what color you are?” Tubbo blurts. He flushes a moment later, waving his hands frantically as he attempts to backtrack. “I- wait, no, that came out wrong ! I don’t mean to be invasive or anything but I just- I’ve never seen any of your marks, yknow? I always thought it was neat to see what colors popped up.” He kicks his legs back and forth, humming idly as the wind blows through his hair. Ranboo stares at a patch of sky next to Tubbo’s head and tries very hard to ignore the scarlet streak that runs through his hair.</p><p>“Funny, that,” Ranboo says, giving a nervous little laugh. “I- uhm, well. You know. I’ve never really had any, uh. Soulmarks, that is, so I wouldn’t really know.”</p><p>or</p><p> soulmates leave colorful marks on eachother the first time they touch. despite this, ranboo's skin is completely blank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Ranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sick of losing soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo doesn’t have any soulmarks. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s fine, really- it’s always been this way. (It hasn’t. He remembers soft hair and soft smiles and the smell of freshly baked bread and lavender, a gentle warmth surrounding him-) It doesn’t bother him anymore. He ducks his head and ignores scrutinizing eyes and does his best to brush off pitying words with an awkward half-smile. His clothes cover almost every inch of skin possible, and he dodges physical touch as if it burns. Tubbo asks him about it once, right before L’manburg blows up, sitting on that goddamn bench looking over the country. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Can I ask what color you are?” Tubbo blurts. He flushes a moment later, waving his hands frantically as he attempts to backtrack. “I- wait, no, that came out wrong ! I don’t mean to be invasive or anything but I just- I’ve never seen any of your marks, yknow? I always thought it was neat to see what colors popped up.” He kicks his legs back and forth, humming idly as the wind blows through his hair. Ranboo stares at a patch of sky next to Tubbo’s head and tries very hard to ignore the scarlet streak that runs through his hair. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Funny, that,” Ranboo says, giving a nervous little laugh. “I- uhm, well. You know. I’ve never really had any, uh. Soulmarks, that is, so I wouldn’t really know.” Liar, his mind whispers. Tubbo goes still beside him. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh,” he says.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah. It’s fine, Tubbo. You didn’t know. It doesn’t bother me anyways.” The rest of the night is spent in silence. They don’t bring it up again. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He doesn’t know why he lied. The truth is, he hasn’t always been alone- he doesn’t remember what color he was, but there’s a reason he prefers to wear collared shirts that hide the back of his neck. There used to be a streak of dusky pink- he and Niki had both cried when it formed, remembering days where Ranboo used to paint on himself just so he could pretend. He doesn’t stop painting on himself after it forms, but Niki’s soulmark had always been the centerpiece of the painting, from a brilliant pink lotus flower or a quiet sunset. Niki understands like nobody else does, and she doesn’t mind if he can’t look her in the eyes or if he needs to hold something to quell the anxiety that crawls up the back of his throat and threatens to choke him. So when Dream extends the invitation to join his server, he pounces on the chance. It’s been three years since he’s been able to see her in person, and he misses her company. He underestimated how much could change in three years. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The bond splinters just before Doomsday, when Niki looks at him with flinty eyes and calls him a traitor in front of everyone. There isn’t a single ounce of remorse in her body- Ranboo looks at the stranger in his soulmate’s skin and while he can’t physically check the mark, he feels it crumble to ash. There is nothing left of the gentle girl he remembers; she’s older now, angry and sharp and cold in the way that everyone on this server seems to be. The SMP is good at doing that to people, he thinks, staring at his hands in the quiet of his panic room. It breaks people down and teaches them how to cut other people with the pieces.  She apologizes afterwards and takes his hands into her own like they used to do, but it doesn't bring the mark back. Ranboo places a pink bandage over the spot Niki's mark used to be. He doesn't like to paint anymore. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey girl i haven't written anything in literally 3-4 years i CANNOT fucking believe that it is block men that break the radio silence??? this was really short so i am. sorry about that i usually at least Try to go over 1k words but i guess it just didn't happen this time!! ANYWAY thank you to vrea on twt for letting me brainrot in your dms</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>